Worlds meeting
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: A fic with a friend about Hisoka ending up in the FF7 world and meeting a very interesting person. Crosover with Final Fantasy 7


Jef: Okay, this is a story that Sukai and I are doing together. It was originally an RPG done on paper between classes at school, and this is just the beginning. All mistakes in appearance can be credited to artistic license. 

Sukai: I hope you like the story we did so far we'll post some more of it later when we get together at school. Anyway we hope you like the story.

Title: A Changing of Worlds Author(s): The Chaotic Ones and Sukai Disclaimer: We both own the FF7 video game for the PS console, but we don't actually have rights to the game. As for a Yami no Matsuei, uhm... last I checked we don't own it either. I may have taken over the world since then, but probably not... Feedback: HELL YEA! let us know at (The Chaotic Ones) and (Sukai)  
Archived: Uhm... we're working on it.

* * *

In a forest clearing crawling with life of all forms, a young man awoke confused and disoriented.

"Ooo... Where am I?" Hisoka asks, rubbing his head before looking around and realizing he is alone in the forest. "Ah Dammit!" Standing up and stretching, Hisoka got a better look at the forest around him, noting that the trees were unfamiliar and he didn't recognize any of the insects he saw either. Hisoka wasn't worried though, not until he heard the bird chatter die out and crashing sounds from somewhere to his left. "Wha... What the Hell is that?"

Hisoka was just starting to step forward to investigate, when a monster of some kind crashed from the underbrush. It was large, and looked like a triceratops with wheels instead of hind legs, and Hisoka only had to take one look at the thing to realize he couldn't fight it right now.

"Shit shit shit shit shit..." Hisoka chanted it like a mantra as he ran, and the strange thing followed him. Somehow Hisoka managed to stay ahead of it, but it was a close thing, and many times he had to jump ahead so he wouldn't be shishkabobed on the things horns. It wasn't until he ran into the bottom of a cliff and tried to use his Shinigami abilities to fly that he realized just how much trouble he was in. "Shit, this isn't happening..." He said, as the thing crashed through the last of the trees behind him.

Just as Hisoka was sure it was going to kill him, Hisoka heard a ludicrously loud gunshot and the thing stumbled before falling to the ground with a neat bullet hole between its eyes. For the barest moment, Hisoka wondered what kind of bullets would go through a skull that thick with such ease, before the shock caught up with him.

"What the Fuck!" He said, looking around for the gunmen who had fired at the monster. He didn't see anyone for a moment, until he looked up the cliff and noticed the crimson cloaked silhouette standing at the top. "Who the hell are you?"

The man jumped from the top of the cliff, a good twenty feet above Hisoka's head, and landed lightly next to the young shinigami. The man was about six feet tall, with a long red cape on that covered most of his body. The collar of the cape was tall, leaving his eyes as the only parts of his face that were viable. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and red bands across the top of his head kept the wild mane from his face. One hand was visible from the way the cloak was opened, and he wore gloves that had open fingers.

All in all he was a fairly strange looking person, but the most extraordinary was the stunning red eyes, the ones that matched the mans crimson cape. "Who are you?" Hisoka asked, blushing just a little.

"I am Vincent." The stranger said, giving Hisoka a look over of his own. "Why are you out here in the Gonganga, kid?"

"I don't know, but I have a sneaking suspicion that my brain dead partner has something to do with it." Hisoka answered.

"Partner?" Vincent asked, moving a bit closer to Hisoka for a better look at him. As Vincent circled around Hisoka and looked at him, measuring him up, Hisoka felt the man's emotions wearing against his empathy.

It was a despair and self hatred that permeated Vincents emotions, tinged with a strong curiosity in a mix that made Hisoka's head spin. "Get away from me." Hisoka said, as he started to shake.

Vincentsface and posture stayed the same, but the self hatred that radiated from him tripled, and it tore through Hisoka's shields like nothing since the first time Tsuzuki had gotten pissed off at him.

"Shit.." he said as the world faded to black and he passed out.

* * *

Vincentwas sorely surprised when the boy he had met in the forest passed out on him. Vincent knew he had gotten a bit far into the other's personal space, but he didn't think that it would have that effect on the kid. Gently and quickly, Vincent moved the kid back to where he had set up camp for the week already. He had been planning to search this part of the forest for a few more days, searching for Cid and Yuffie, but it seemed as if that would have to wait for a little while.

Vincenthad been searching this area for two days already for the wayward avalanche members, but hadn't found hide nor hair of them at all. He had thought he might have gotten lucky when he heard the monster charging around, but it had turned out to be just a mako monster chasing some kid. Sighing Vincent set up the camp fire and decided to go looking for more dry wood to last the night. He didn't really need it, but the kid would probably appreciate the warmth a fire would give, as well as the light.

When he returned to the camp area, he found the kid sitting up and looking around at the clearing. Setting the firewood down, Vincent sat down leaning against a tree on the other side of the small clearing. He noticed that the kid still backed away a bit when he walked into the clearing.

"So what was that about?" Vincent asked after several moments of silence.

"I'm an empath. I cant go anywhere near anyone with strong negative emotions without blacking out." the kid explained quietly. Vincent cringed slightly, wondering a bit what emotions the kid had felt from him to set him off like that, as he nodded in understanding. "Whats your story?"

"Nothing interesting, I'm just a bounty hunter." Vincent said, startling himself by the admission. To cover his own confusion, he stared into the bright flames of the campfire, and hoped that the other didn't notice.

After several long moments of silence, Vincent leaned his head back and closed his eyes, not knowing what to do next. He knew it would appear that he had gone to sleep, as it had fooled Cloud and the others often enough when they camped as a group.

"Bastard.." he heard the kid mutter, and he smirked behind his tall collar as he heard the boy lay down himself.

* * *

When Hisoka awoke in the morning, he didn't recognize his surroundings and for a moment he almost panicked, before remembering the events of the previous day. He stretched for a moment, as the bright birdsong and sunlight relaxed him a bit, before he stood up and looked around for Vincent. "Where did that bastard go?" he asked the air when he didn't see the crimson cloaked man. Twitching a bit, Hisoka looked around again, but he didn't find Vincent. Instead he heard loud roaring sounds from his left, and what sounded like an army of frogs. "What the hell?"

"Bad news. Lets go." Vincent said, somehow from behind him.

"Wha... Where the HELL did you come from?" Hisoka asked.

"Reckon."he said, grabbing Hisoka's arm. "Lets go." Vincent was moving fast, at a walk that was more like a fast jog than a true walk.

"Shit! Slow the Fuck down!" Hisoka yelled, tying to dig his feet in so that Vincent wasn't dragging him.

"There are Basilisks and Toads behind us." Vincent said, moving even faster, though it didn't feel like he was doing anything but walking. "I really don't feel like fighting them." Vincent explained, dodging over a fallen tree. "Especially the fucking toads..." Vincent muttered, but Hisoka barely heard him, trying to keep up with the tall man so that he didn't get dragged along.

"Toads?" Hisoka asked, confused.

"..." Hisoka could almost feel Vincent scowling, though it was impossible to be sure because his face was covered and he was facing the other direction.

After several more minutes they no longer heard the sounds behind them, and Vincent slowed to a walk again.

Hisoka stumbled and fell to his knees gasping for breath and holding his side. "Would it have killed you to slow down a bit?" He asked as he looked up at Vincent.

"With the monsters around here, it might have." Vincent said quietly, looking behind them.

"Fuck. This place sucks. I would rather be back in the office with Tsuzuki on a mega sugar high." Hisoka muttered, getting back up to his feet.

Vincentsaid nothing to this, instead walking forward again as soon as Hisoka's breathing returned to something closer to normal. Sighing, Hisoka jogged to catch up to him, before falling into step with the taller man.

"So where are we going?" he asked, looking around and trying not to stumble on tree roots and other things littering the forest floor.

"... Cosmo canyon." Vincent said, still walking, not bothering to look around but instead following some internal sense of direction.

"Where is that?" Hisoka asked, before looking down at the arm that Vincent had yet to let go of. "And could you let go of my arm now?"

"Cosmo Canyon is between the Gonganga and Nibleham." Vincent said, obligingly releasing Hisoka's arm.

Hisoka lifted his eyebrow at that, and shook his head, deciding not to say anything to that because it made absolutely nothing clear to him.

* * *

After several hours walking, Vincent heard the mountain river in the distance and a sudden though occurred to him. "You can swim right?" he asked the kid.

"Sure I can. Can you?" the kid asked, sarcastically.

Vincentjust snorted, before trudging on. He didn't have access to any of the vehicles they usually used to cross the rivers, and though he didn't have to worry about drowning, he didn't know if the kid was up to swimming against the strong current. A few moments later, they arrived at one of the steep cliffs overlooking the river, and Vincent looked over it, looking for the beach on the other side. Their best bet would probably be to start off upstream of it, then let the current carry them most of the way across.

"So Uh... how long will it take us to get to the canyon?" the kid asked, looking over the river with him.

"About a day." Vincent said, looking for one of the paths that led down to the side of the riverbank. Before he could start down the path he found however, a dozen toads erupted from the foliage around them. "Fuck." Vincent said wholeheartedly as the frogs surrounded them.

"Whats with the frogs?" the kid asked, looking around at them.

Vincentdidn't hesitate at all, to pull out his gun and start shooting at them. He hit the first two he aimed for, but one of the tenacious little things rushed forward and jabbed him. He felt the rush of forign magic hit him, and his body transformed unwillingly and painfully into a frog. The jab to his leg did more damage than the actual spell that it cast, but for Vincent at least, the transformation was always painful and Vincents body never seemed to be able to shrug aside the spell like the others could.

"What the Fuck!" he heard the kid ask before he felt himself being scooped up, and the kid started running. Very sensible...

It was just to bad that the only place the frogs hadn't covered was the cliff top that dropped into the river. The kid hesitated, and Vincent wanted to tell him to put him down, he had the endurance to outlast the frogs, though it would take all day to kill all of them. A plunge from this height would probably kill the kid.

However before he could get the kids attention and tell him to put froggie Vincent down, a frog rushed forward and jabbed the kid. The force of the jab sent the kid tumbling backwards over the cliff, and as he fell Vincent noticed that the kid had turned frog as well.

"Fucking frogs." He said, as they fell into the water. About twenty minutes later he washed onto the shore and the frogs spell finally wore off. He saw the kid wash up about ten feet away, and went over to check the others vital signs. "Shit." He swore when he didn't get a pulse or feel the kid breathing. He cast a life spell, glad for once that he had kept the materia Cloud had given him, but it didn't do anything.

"Fuck." He said, walking a few feet away and trying to think of what to do. He had no way to contact the others, or anyone for that matter, and the closest town was Cosmo canyon, still several hours away.

"Cough cough Ohh.. Damn frogs..." The kid said then, coughing up a lungful of water, as if he hadn't stopped breathing just a little while ago.

Vincentwas silent for a moment, wondering how that was possible. Could the life spell have taken a delayed affect? or was it something else? Shaking his head and deciding to worry about it later, Vincent verbally agreed with the kid. "My sentiments exactly." He then turned toward the sunset and Cosmo Canyon, hoping to hide his confusion.

* * *

Hisoka stared after the retreating crimson caped figure, before shaking his head. "Ooookay..." He said, before jogging to catch up to the taller figure. "How far is Cosmo canyon?" he asked, falling into step beside the red eyed man.

"The rest of the day or so." Vincent answered. Hisoka had nothing to say to that, so he fell silent. It wasn't until a few hours later when monsters of some kind attacked them that he had anything to say.

"Fuck." He said, backing up, hoping to let Vincent deal with them or run from them, when he fell and remembered that he had his gun tucked into his back pocket. Slapping himself around mentally, he reached back and pulled it out.

As Vincent fired at one of the turtle/frog hybrid things, Hisoka fired at another and though his shot didn't kill it in one hit like the other mans had, he did do some damage. The thing then rushed forward at him, stabbing his arm with a pike of some kind, and as soon as Hisoka could he fired at it again, this time managing to hit something vital and take it down for good.

Vincentthen shot the last one in the head as it charged him, and bent down by the bodies, picking something up.

"Coins? where did those come from?" Hisoka asked, putting his gun away. Vincent just shrugged though and continued walking. "Humph." Hisoka said, again catching up to walk beside the taller man.

It was a few hours later, when sun was setting and a few more of those turtle things had attacked them, that they reached the entrance to a canyon area.

"I guess this is Cosmo canyon?" Hisoka asked, looking up at Vincent.

"Not yet. Cosmo Canyon is the name of the town, this is the Cosmo Area." He said, walking forward into the twilight.

Hisoka blushed in embarrassment, and followed the other, looking at the ground and canyon walls to avoid looking at Vincent. It was a few hours later that Hisoka heard the sounds of civalisation, but before they turned around the bend in the path, they heard a deep voice call down from above.

"Heya Zombie man."

"For the last time, Nanaki, I am NOT a zombie." Vincent said, one of his eyes twitching a bit as Hisoka looked around for whoever he was talking to. It wasn't until Hisoka looked further up the canyon wall that he saw who, and he was glad his years of associating with the Gushoshin twins and various other nonhuman intelligences had preconditioned him not to react badly to talking creatures.

"You still smell like one." the giant red cat like thing said, snorting. Hisoka saw a moment later when it jumped down, that it was like a young lion and had feathers and beads braided into its mane. "So who is this?" he asked, as he landed gracefully on the hard packed dirt of the path.

"Uhm.." Hisoka said, stepping back a bit as the giant cat approached him.

"Hn." Vincent said, walking forward again.

"Whatever. Jerk." The giant cat muttered, somehow managing to look like it was scowling. "Anyways, I am Nanaki, Guardian of Cosmo Canyon. But you can call me Red."

"Uhm.. Nice to meet you. I am Hisoka." Hisoka said, introducing himself.

"Well, we had better catch up to the zombie before he gets too far ahead of us." Red said, cheerfully trotting forward to catch up to Vincent, who was grumbling something under his breath.

"Uh.. ok." Hisoka said, as he caught up to Vincent and Red. Less than ten minutes later Hisoka caught his first glimpse of Cosmo Canyon. It was like one of those old American Indian villages, built into a cliff face, with ladders and stairs littering the front of the cliff face and leading to huts and doorways built into the cliff. There were huts on the ground as well, and there was a central fire off to one side, surrounded by people who were chattering warmly. Hisoka also heard drums, and he cocked his head to the side to listen for it.

"Drums?" Hisoka asked, and Red turned back to him for a second.

"Don't ask and I won't be forced to lie." He said, before turning forward again. "Vincent do you need to restock?"

"Yes. I'm leaving again in the morning." The taller man said, and for a moment Hisoka felt his emotions again. Confusion, longing and fear radiated off of him, like heat from a stove, and Hisoka backed away a little to avoid being overwhelmed again. He was concentrating on his shields and didn't notice what Red and Vincent were talking about, but he still felt Vincents emotions.

"Oh, ok. You can stay at my place again. Grandpa was upset that you left all that extra ammo behind last time anyways, and he was ranting on about a new limit break sphere he found so maybe we can spar a bit." Red said, cheerfully trotting along with Vincent.

"Hn." was the only comment Vincent had, and he stalked forward a bit further ahead of Red and Hisoka again.

"Whats a limit break sphere?" Hisoka asked.

"Hmm? Well, when you're strong enough, it can teach you a new limit break. If you're the same attribute as the sphere.. or the right species.. or have an affinity for the element.." Red said, trying to explain but confusing himself.

"Uhm.. Okay, whats a limit break then?" Hisoka asked, confused.

"You've never used a limit break?" Hisoka asked, looking a bit stunned. "What rock have you been living under?"

"Shut up Red." Vincent said, his monotone voice drifting behind him.

"Hey, Vince, whats a limit break?" Hisoka asked, moving forward again to talk to Vincent.

"And unleashing of power to defeat enemys. My name is VINCENT, not Vince." Vincent said, almost as an after though.

"Whatever Vinny." Hisoka said, rolling his eyes. He then fell silent for a moment, though he heard Red howling with laughter behind him.

"Speaking of which, Zombie man, did you find Yuffie and Cid? Cloud's getting kinda woried about them." Red said, when he got his laughter under control.

"No, thankfully." Vincent said, and Hisoka heard the scowl in his voice again.

"Oh.. thats right, she stole your Ultima Matera last time didn't she?" Nanaki said, laughing again lightly. Vincent said nothing to this, merely moving forward still, but Hisoka was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"Feh. Whatever, why do you ask?" Vincent said, giving up on his silence.

"Well.." Red started, his voice back under control. "Because Cloud dropped the brats off over here so Tifa and he could go looking for them. They like the kid well enough, but they are getting sick of constantly having Thao around. Three years is an awfully long time for a babysitting job after all."

'Three years, damn.' Hisoka thought to himself.

A moment later, as they were reaching the middle area of the stairs they were climbing, a girl of about sixteen came running down the stairs to Red.

"Nanaki!Those brats did it again!" She yelled as she came down. "Roi stole my Darkness matera! And Thao probably egged him on in it! Make them give it back!"

Hisoka could only stare as this girl whined at Red, wondering if she was really familiar enough with the red lion like thing to do so.

"When you find them send them out to see me." Red said groaning. "It's about bed time anyways." He added grumbling.

"I take it Roi and Thao have all the worst traits of their parents combined." Vincent said quietly as the girl walked away.

"Yes, but it's just been worse since Barrett died and Marlene went to live with Cloud and Tifa too." Red said, stretching. "And Roi is a second generation Mako child to."

"What's mako?" Hisoka asked, finding his way back into the conversation.

Vincent ignored him and continued up the stairs, but Red just looked up at him with that look that said, 'again, what rock were you under?' "You don't know what mako is? I'll let grandpa explain." he said tiredly.

"Grandpa?" Hisoka asked looking at Red.

"Yes, Grandpa. Lets go." With that he continued up the stairs.

A Moment later, two kids ran careening recklessly down the stairs and a small blond boy crashed past Vincent to land on Hisoka while the other boy found himself picked up by the scruff of his collar by Vincent. The boy who had crashed hinto Hisoka had BRIGHT green eyes, and spiky blond hair, while the other boy had spiky black hair with blond streaks.

"Watch where your going." Hisoka said, getting up and setting the boy on his feet.

"Sorry old guy!" The kid piped up, his voice bright. He couldnt have been older than ten, and was probably younger as was the other boy. He started trying to push past Hisoka when Red grabed the back of his shirt by the collar in his teeth.

"Not so fast kido." Red said, laying on the blond boy as soon as he pulled him back again.

"Oof! Nanaki, your heavy.." the kid complained.

"Who are you calling old kid." Hisoka asked quietly, his eye starting to twich.

"Nanaki! Marly will kill us if she catches us! She's mad at Thao again, even though I'm the one who stole her darkness Matera. I've already learned it but I lost it, and now she's going to kill us because of it!" the kid said, managing it all in one breath.

"It's bedtime anyways, go." Red said, getting up off the kid. "I'll be up in a few moments to make sure Marlene hasn't killed you."

Vincent set down the other kid, Thao, who grabbed the kid Red had been laying on and dragged him upstairs.

"Come on." Thao said simply, his voice calm, quiet and almost blank.

Hisoka was still a little twichy when Red started up the stairs again. "Come on." Red said, echoing Thao as he moved.

"Those kids are almost as bad as demons or monsters." Vincent stated, somehow having reached the top of the stairs long before Red and Hisoka.

"More like they are than almost." Hisoka said scowling a bit.

"No, nothing is worse than those frogs." Red said, shaking his head in a surprisingly human gesture that threw Hisoka for a moment, and Vincent just snorted quietly from where he stood waiting.

Hisoka grined, unable to help himself as he followed Red. Just as he was about to catch up to them at the top of the stairs, Hisoka's foot landed on a loose plank, and before he could catch his balance, he fell backward. Unable to grasp anything to break his fall, Hisoka looked one last time up to where Vincent and Red were moving back down the stairs to him before his back hit the ground hard, making him gasp and open his eyes.

"Oo... what happened?" Hisoka asked, sitting up and holding his head as he looked around at the infirmiry of EnmaCho.

"Oh! Hisoka, you're finaly up!" Gushoshin said, jumping up from where he had set up his laptop near Hisoka's hospital bed. "You've been out for a week and no one could figure out what was wrong."

"A week?" Hisoka said, putting his head in his hands and leaning down. "I think... I think I had the wierdest dream."

* * *

The end!  
No not realy, we're working on the next part, but its going to take a little while, so bear with us. 


End file.
